undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 8
This is Issue 8 of UFSW Member Apocalypse. This issue is Kaffe-centric. Issue 8 A few people has asked about my story. Well, I’ve never had any reason to tell them how I locked myself up for two weeks before my neighbours found me. I never had any reason to tell them how my neighbours tried to kill and eat me and how I escaped. No reason to tell how I got my guns, by stealing them from a small group. No reason to tell how I was found by that guy, Crosider, alone inside a clothing store. Why would they want to know? That’s my story, worry about your own. Besides, our stories doesn’t matter anymore, do they? I open my eyes slowly. Two of the people that kidnapped us are standing next to KuT, talking about something. I can’t hear them. One of them is black, a small moustache. He looks like a thug in my opinion. The other one is white, tall. Can’t get a good look of him from here. The third of the kidnappers then enters the room. I swallow hard as I see the woman. She tells something to the white guy, who approaches me, a knife in his hand. “Hey.” The white guy says, kneeling down in front of me. “We don’t want to hurt you guys, just do as we say, okay?” I look at KuT, who is looking at me too. The black guy is removing KuT’s gag. “What do you want?” I ask, looking at the white guy. “I think we want the same as you guys.” I hear the woman saying. The white guy get up, backing away from me. “Doubt that.” “Yeah?” The woman says, kneeling down where the white guy was before. She gives me a smile. I nod as an ironic gesture. “How about we introduce ourselves?” The woman says, getting up again. She looks at the other kidnappers. “My name is AJ. This is Max and Warfare.” “Nice to meet you guys.” I say in a sarcastic tone as I sit up straight. “You look like nice people.” “Listen,” The woman named AJ says. “we just want to be safe, just like you guys. This is how we make sure that we’ll stay safe.” “Are you cannibals?” KuT asks, sounding nervous. “Fuck no.” The black guy, Warfare, mutters. “We just want your food and weapons. That’s it.” AJ says. “Once we have that, we’ll leave.” “Good offer, let us think about it.” I say, still sarcastic. AJ smiles, then turns around to leave the room. The two others follow her. “Do you think we’re we going to die now?” KuT says tired. “No, don’t worry.” I just say. “I’ve been through this before. At some point, they are going to get tired of us. That’s when we’ll hit.” “You’ve been through this before?” KuT asks. “Yeah, in the beginning of the apocalypse. My former neighbours kidnapped me, tried to eat me. When they all were busy doing other stuff, I got free and escaped.” “Really?” I just nod, realizing I just told someone my story. Well, part of it, but still. This is unusual. “Do you think you can free?” KuT asks, looking at the ropes holding my hands together. I can. I’ve been trying to the past hour. I feel at the ropes, they’re almost cut over. Using my nails, I cut the rope. It’s slow, but it works. Then the door opens again. AJ isn’t with them this time. Warfare grabs KuT, while Max grabs me. They are dragging us downstairs. I look around: we seem to be in some kind of mansion or something. Down more stairs, through a living room where AJ is sleeping, and then down more stairs. We end up in what appears to be a wine cellar. Smells like it. They place me next to a row of wine bottles. Those bottles will come in handy when I break out in a few moments. I’m almost through the rope. “Ready to talk?” Warfare asks, looking from KuT to me. “We have a big group there, you can’t take them.” KuT says. “We have hostages, of course we can.” Warfare says, letting out a dry giggle. “Talking about hostages.” I say, cutting the rope, getting a bottle which I break, and getting up. I take a piece of the bottle, place it by Max’ neck. Warfare is now pointing at me and Max with a pistol. Seems like a 9mm, not that accurate. He can’t hit me without risking Max’ life. I’ll be good. “Please...” Max mutters. “Don’t kill me, okay?” Then I hear a gunshot and Max falls to the ground. The glass slips out of my hand, and I look at Warfare. He cocks his gun, then fires. Deaths *Kaffe *Max Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues